


Pick Up Queue Ficlets -- Other Fandoms

by eeyore9990



Series: Pick Up Queue Ficlets [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, all warnings posted in chapter notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets I wrote while waiting in line to pick up my son from school that are NOT Teen Wolf.</p><p>Chapt 1 -- ST:TFA OT3<br/>Chapt 2 -- Kingsman (Hartwin)<br/>Chapt 3 -- ST:TFA Stormpilot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> DizzilySpiralling wanted OT3 with jacket swapping, so this first chapter is for her. :D

Finn slipped the jacket off his back, offering it to Rey, who looked at it longingly, but then slowly shook her head. “No, I… Poe gave that to _you_. You should keep it.”

Finn didn’t really understand what it meant, Rey knew, but she did. She’d grown up amongst the rabble of Jakku; she knew what it meant when a cute boy gave you his jacket.

But Finn just shoved it at her a little more, his face set in stubborn lines. “I’m used to different temperatures, you aren’t. Take this and stop being cold.”

Rey, however, would not be out-stubborned. “No. Poe gave _you_ that jacket and–”

And Finn was grabbing her hand. Again. And dragging her along behind him. _Again_. Rey just sighed, cast her eyes to the stars above for patience, and let herself be dragged across the base until Finn drew up short in front of Poe, who was inspecting his X-wing. Rey watched a little guiltily as he stroked his broad, hair-dusted hands lovingly over the skin of the fighter, a flush rising into her cheeks.

“Poe Dameron!” Finn called, making Poe turn, his thick hair getting caught on the breeze and dancing around his head. “Poe Dameron,” Finn said again, dragging Rey another step forward, “Rey is cold. She has spent her life on Jakku and is not accustomed to the lower temperatures here.” Finn lifted the jacket that was still clutched tightly in his other hand. “I tried to give her the jacket you gave me, but–”

“No, no,” Poe rushed to say, eyes widening in alarm. He smiled his incredibly charming smile at Finn–

Rey hid a wince when Finn squeezed her hand a little too hard in response to the devastation of having a smile like that directed at him.

–and then turned that same smile on Rey, and it was her turn to grip Finn a little too hard so as not to wobble right there on her suddenly-shaky knees.

And then. _And then_ Poe slowly stripped his current jacket off and settled it around Rey’s shoulders, tugging it into place before slowly, so slowly, releasing his grip on it.

“She can have this one,” he murmured, a grin touching his lips even as he slanted a look at Finn. “Put that back on,” he said, leveling an unblinking stare at Finn until Finn released Rey’s hand and smoothly redressed himself in Poe’s original jacket.

“There,” Poe said, rocking back on his heels. “Now you’re both warm.”

Rey bit her lip, fingers grabbing for the edges of the jacket and pulling it tight around her. “Um. When I get one for myself, I’ll give this–”

“No, no!” Poe said, again all in a rush. “Keep it.” He cast his eyes down, smiling softly, before looking up at her through his lashes. “It looks good on you.”

Rey found herself reaching for Finn’s hand on instinct, needing something – someone – to hold onto.

The three of them stood there, trading shy glances, Finn and Rey clinging to each other as Poe looked on, until BB8 came rolling up, knocking into the back of Poe’s legs and sending him stumbling forward into them both. Rey and Finn each reacted on instinct, their free hands grabbing him by his arms and then sliding down until they were holding _Poe_ ’s hands.

BB8 let out a questioning series of whirrs, causing Rey to blush deeply and look down at the little droid. “You’re right, BB8,” she said. “Poe does look cold.”

BB8 extended its lighter with a low click.

“No,” Finn said, his voice coming out a little rough, forcing him to clear his throat. “No, I think that won’t be enough. Body heat, though. I heard body heat is good to ward off the cold…”

Rey hunched her shoulders and tugged on both sets of hands she was gripping, pulling them closer until both men were pressed against her and each other.

“I…” Poe, always so self-assured, seemed to have run out of words.

“Shh,” Rey murmured, sliding a glance at Finn who took the words right out of her mouth when he said…

“You look good in us.”


	2. Pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingsman ficlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lena221b who requested "hartwin or merhartwin + neck kisses ♥‿♥"

A hand slipped around his middle, pulling Eggsy back against a hard, lean chest. The familiar warm, spicy scent of Harry’s cologne made him relax into the touch before the hot breath near his ear had his nerves strung all tight again. 

“Hello, luv,” Harry murmured, just loud enough to be heard by the people around him. Then, dipping his nose into the hair behind Eggsy’s ear, he breathed, “The mark is watching. I’m sorry for this, but it’s the fastest route to–” 

“God, yeah,” Eggsy moaned softly, his hips stuttering backward into Harry’s, pushing his arse right into Harry’s groin. Let the fucker have a taste of his own medicine. 

Harry went perfectly still for one heartbeat, two, then he dragged his lips slowly down the thick tendon that stood out on Eggsy’s neck as he dropped his head to the side. Eggsy’s stomach muscles leapt under Harry’s warm fingers, prompting Harry to press them closer, slide the tips teasingly over the buttons of his waistcoat then ease them into the spaces between. 

_“Galahad,”_ Merlin’s voice crackled in their ears. Only Harry’s hand holding him tight kept Eggsy from jerking, flinching at the voice and giving them away. _“He’s moving.”_

“Mmmm,” Harry murmured, an affirmative noise meant for Merlin, but which just made his lips hum deliciously against Eggsy’s throat. “Shall we take this somewhere more private?” he asked, his voice a bit throaty and… affected. 

Eggsy wet his lips, trying to play it cool and failing. Spectacularly. Unable to help himself, he shifted his hips then and felt a stirring against his arse. 

Harry chuckled softly and pressed his lips in a soft kiss right to the rapidly jumping pulse just under Eggsy’s jaw. 

“Yeah,” Eggsy breathed. 

As Harry guided him toward the door, hands gripping Eggsy’s hips, Eggsy heard Merlin clucking knowingly in his ear. 


	3. UWED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: ST:TFA  
> Pairing: Stormpilot  
> Warnings: None
> 
> Based on the headcanon that Stormtroopers were given drugs in their food to ensure they didn't have any mission-distracting urges. Finn has finally been with the rebels long enough that his system has flushed all those drugs and now...

Finn ran through the base, heart racing as he searched high and low for his friend. When he finally spotted Poe inspecting the underside of his X-Wing, BB-8 at his side offering him encouragement in the form of beeps and whirrs, Finn nearly cried with relief.

“Poe Dameron!” he shouted, waving his arms in an attempt to capture Poe’s attention.

Poe looked up, curly hair dancing on the breeze, his ever present smile widening as he saw Finn approaching. Ducking out from under his fighter, Poe jogged a little to close the gap between them. 

“I told you, Finn,” Poe said, reaching out to clasp Finn’s nervously shaking hand with his own warm and steady one. “Just Poe is fine.”

“Yes, yes, sorry, I just–” Finn looked around wildly, then down, and fear pierced his heart again. “I have a problem and–”

The warmth in Poe’s eyes turned icy in an instant. “What? Has someone–”

“No, it’s… a medical issue? I need. I don’t know what I need. It’s never done this before.”

Poe stepped forward, cupping the sides of Finn’s face and made him look back up. “Take a breath and tell me what’s wrong.”

Finn nodded, his breath ragged but deep. “It’s my UWED. It’s… malfunctioning. There’s something wrong with it.” Finn cast an anxious look around again before gesturing to his UWED. “Look,” he hissed.

Confusion creasing his brows, Poe looked down then jerked, startled, when he caught sight of the problem. “Okay, wow,” he said, his eyes widening. “So, first…UWED?”

“Urinary Waste Expulsion Device, yeah. Why? Is that not what rebels call it?” And, okay, Finn found every aspect of the differences between the rebels – “People, Finn. We’re just _people_.” – and the Empire fascinating. Enough so he was willing to wait a bit longer for the prognosis on his UWED.

“Well, there are several names for it, depending on… wow. Okay. No, first? There’s nothing wrong with you. Second? Can you tell me what you were doing when this happened?”

“I was taking rest. In my quarters. You were in my dream.”

“And this has _never_ happened to you before?” Poe asked, a little grin curling his lips and color rising in his cheeks.

“No, never.”

“Well, my dear.” Poe linked their hands a little firmer. “Our first stop should be medical so you can have a few basic aspects of humanoid anatomy explained to you by someone… less invested than I. And then? I’d like to invite you to have dinner with me. Maybe watch a holovid, if things go well.”

“But, Poe Damer–” At Poe’s teasing look, Finn cut himself off. “ _Poe._ We already eat all our meals together.”

“Yes, but it occurs to me that you were unaware _why._ Which means my courtship must begin anew. Finn, I would like to be your boyfriend. I am interested in you in the same way that…” Poe seemed to consider his words carefully, but Finn knew this one.

“In the same way that my father loved my mother.”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me in all my randomness on [tumblr](http://eeyore9990.tumblr.com).


End file.
